


Ossificatio Malum

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Enough is enough. Hermione is going to out an end to Cormack's reign of terror.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	Ossificatio Malum

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Frumpologists Wheel of Doom.
> 
> Prompts:   
> Cormack McLaggen & Ossified
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Hermione sat in the uncomfortable chair and waited. She waited and watched as the curse slowly overtook the piece of filth that used to be Cormac McLaggen, a mirthless smile curled the edge of her lips as she watched how the curse ossified every inch of the bastard's body. It had started at his toes and over the course of days had worked its way up over his legs, his hips and then his belly and chest. The day that the curse had taken his cock was one of the best days that Hermione had had in a very long time, she relished the look of pained terror in his eyes as he realised what was happening, it wasn’t a sight that she would ever forget. Until today, the last day of Cormac’ worthless life, she had a full body bind on him because it wouldn’t have done for anyone to find out what she had done, she couldn’t have anyone trying to save the asshole now could she. She refused to let that happen after what he had done. 

With a pitiless grin, she waved her wand and removed the full body bind, it was almost over and she wanted him to feel the last seconds of his life leave him. 

“Did you really think you would be able to hurt me, to hurt Luna and Ginny and all the others and not get caught? Did you really think that you would go unpunished you stupid fuck?”

Cormac’s eyes widened in pleading terror, his rapidly hardening throat making it impossible for him to say anything above the barest whisper. 

“I-I’m s-sorry.”

Hermione laughed, the sound full of malice and anger,

“You used your last words on this earth to say that? Merlin you really are stupid. I’m sorry fixes absolutely nothing you fucking prick!”

She gestured at his mostly hardened body and glared at him,

“This isn’t even enough to make you pay but knowing that you suffered and that you can’t touch any of us ever again will be enough someday. Someday we will be able to walk away from the nightmare that is you and what you did to us without your presence hanging over our lives.”

The curse was almost complete, it had reached his face while she had been talking and had taken everything but his eyes. Hermione held his gaze as the hard, bony film creeped over them, finally snuffing out the last bit of his life. A single tear ran down her face as she stood there and looked at what the Ossificatio Malum had done, though the darkest one that Hermione ever had or ever would cast, it really was a magnificent curse and a fitting way for the asshole’s life to end.

Without a single glance behind her, Hermione left the room and sealed it shut, locking away the nightmare forever.


End file.
